Tigerstar's success
by thatonewarriorsfan721
Summary: Tigerstar is ambitious to get whatever he wants. And now, he has it. Power. Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, if I did, BlackxTawny would be canon, Silverstream wouldn't exist and The Last Hope would've been changed tremendously. Also, It's in Books misc because this was typed on a wii u and categories only show the first 500 results.
1. Tigerclaw's betrayal

Tigerclaw ejected his claws from Bluestar's pelt. She lay limp, motionless. "Finally..." Tigerclaw mewed with delight. I did everything you wanted me to, Thistleclaw. Tigerclaw grabbed her scruff and announced with false grief. "Bluestar was killed in the battle with the rogues. They took our leader away." Tigerclaw mewed with false rage. In reality, delight bubbled in him like a stream.

Gasps of horror and shock flooded in the clearing. "I will be the new leader of ThunderClan!" All thanks to you, Thistleclaw. "Yellowfang will accompany me to the Moonstone tonight, so I may receive my lives."

Soon, Tigerclaw, now Tigerstar, obtained 9 lives and a new title. His first was from Pinestar, for courage, then from Bluestar, for faith, after that, Sunstar, for nobility, after THAT, one from Leopardfoot, for caring, His fifth was from his mentor's mentor, Adderfang, for loyalty.

After Adderfang, came his sixth, from Spottedleaf, for love, his seventh was from Swiftbreeze, for strength, his eighth was from Redtail, for power equaling responsbility. The final one was from a cat who he's not expected. "Thistleclaw?!" He looked. He thought it'd be a weak ThunderClan cat, not a strong warrior like his mentor. "StarClan was kind enough to allow me for your final life. I give you a life for ambition. To aim higher than any other cat." He said and continued. "I'm very proud of you. I hail you by your new name, TigerSTAR."

"I must announce the new deputy. Darkstripe." Tigerstar looked at the large, gray warrior. "I will hold a vigil for Bluestar's body, but first, I must do the worst task of all. Fireheart was the one who killed Bluestar. Along with Graystripe!" He lied.

"What!?" Various cats yowled with hatred at the best friends. Fireheart and Graystripe were speechless. The fact those cats whom trusted both of them through the years are notw going against them is saddening the two. Fireheart's yowls of argument was drowned in the yowls. All hope seem lost for the pathetic kittypet and his weak friend. "Fireheart, Graystripe, do any of you wish to say anything in your defense?"

Both of the two remained silent. Nothing they would say would make the thunderclan cats believe them. "I send you both to exile!" Tigerstar hissed. Whitestorm and Yellowfang stared in disbelief. Cinderpelt was heartbroken. Sandstorm was yowling with protest.

"Since you have no defense, I hereby exile you from ThunderClan." Tigerstar said, with false grim. "If you are seen on this territory again, Fireheart, Graystripe, my warriors have my permission to kill you. You should be thankful you didn't end up with the same fate as your leader did." He hissed with cold hatred.

A few moons later, Tigerstar realizes what is going on with ShadowClan, two cats are seen asking for help, but Tigerstar sends both away. Soon, at a gathering, Nightstar, ShadowClan's leader, dies of sickness, and Blackfoot, now Blackstar, takes his spot.

Tigerstar also announces what "happened" to Bluestar and that Yellowfang had died in a recent forest fire (Yes, I time skipped to Rising storm, also, Blackstar becomes leader because of ShadowClan's desperation.) The gathering comes to an end soon.

"I want to speak with RiverClan. Darkstripe will be in charge while I am away. There's something that concerns me." He said, as he prodded over to the Sunningrocks. Sunningrocks is a territory that ThunderClan and RiverClan fight many battles over. Right now, it's ThunderClan territory, but Starclan knows when they'll launch an attack.

Crookedstar saw the large tabby at the border, and asked why he was there. Tigerstar offered for RiverClan and ThunderClan to collide into one clan. Leopardfur urges Crookedstar on, and soon, he agrees. Tigerstar then goes back to ThunderClan, telling his decision, many yowls of outrage were heard, however, ignored. "It is for the good of every clan, I will seek Tallstar and Blackstar's decisions as well.

Tigerstar went to visit them, and they both declined. He'd get his revenge soon, however. Blackstar preferred the clans being different. That's why they have different names, after all. Tallstar knew Tigerstar was a powerful leader, being ruled under him though would be a deathwish.

AAAAAND CLIFFHANGER...


	2. The exile

Fireheart and Graystripe were discussing their next plan. "Maybe we should see Ravenpaw." Fireheart suggested. Graystripe gave a nod of acknoledgement to Fireheart's claim. They made it to the barn, finally. What's up?" said a voice from in the barn. Soon, Ravenpaw ran out of the shadows, along with his best friend, Barley. "Not very good news." Fireheart replied.

Fireheart told the story lf his exile. "I'm sorry to hear that." Ravenpaw said with sympathy. "You can live here if you want!" Barley suggested, but Fireheart knew that the loner life wouldn't cut out for him. "I don't know." Fireheart said. "I don't think he's gonna give up soon." Graystripe said in a happy tone, he referring to Fireheart. "Cheer up, Fireheart!" Graystripe said.

"We're gonna go see if we can join ShadowClan or WindClan." Graystripe d.

"Why not RiverClan?" Barley suggested.

"Leopardfur hates our guts, and Crookedstar is very weak." Graystripe replied.

"We should go." Fireheart meowed.

"Okay. Goodbye!" Ravenpaw and Barley wished them off.

"I've decided." Fireheart meowed, he though for a moment about the decision when he was in the barn. "ShadowClan." He revealed. Graystripe silently agreed. "But first, we must pick up your kits." He spoke.

"We could get KILLED!" Graystripe exclaimed. "In the night though. It's went ShadowClan patrols are sent out AND when ThunderClan sleeps. We can grab them then. Let's wait until night." He planned.

Soon, night time rose through the clans, Fireheart ran in the nursery, where Goldenflower was suckling her kits. She agreed to let Fireheart have the kits, because they're Graystripes, after all. They both ran over to thr border, where the Thunderpth is, most of the monsters were asleep,so they manged to get on the other side, avoiding damage.

They were met with a patrol, led by Russetfur, Rowanpaw, Cedarpaw, and Boulder.

"Greetings, I'd like to speak with Nightstar." He said, not knwoing of their new leader. Russetfur mentioned Nightstar died of disease, and that they are led by Blackstar now. He requests to see Blackstar, and Russetfur agrees.


	3. The mysterious wanderer

During the night, Tigerstar was dreaming, a tortoiseshell appeared from the shadows of a forest, darker than ShadowClan territory..

"Hello Tigerstar." The tortoishell mewed

"Who are you?!" He hissed at the unknown tortoishell.

"My name is Mapleshade. I was a warrior from your clan, but I was exiled, and when I died, I was casted out here guiding your paws to this very moment." She said pridefully.

"Where is this?" He looked in the territory, nothing but pitch black trees.

"This is the dark forest." She answered his final question before fading in the moonlight.

"Tell me more!" He hissed, but Mapleshade was long gone.

Tigerstar woke up, syill confused. His claws were reflecting the sun in the daylight. Later he went to speak to his mate, Goldenflower. He had heard that she lost Featherkit and Stormkit, and he had shown a lack of sorrow for it.

Sometimes he had wondered where Fireheart and his friend, Graystripe were, because they could easily rebel him if they had joined a Clan.

 _No, they can't, they have no power over you._ Said a voice in Tigerstar's mind. He recogniced it as Mapleshade's, the cat from last night.


End file.
